1. Technical Field
The present invention is generally directed to automated vehicle wash systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle wash system having features enabling it to occupy a small footprint, if desired.
2. Related Art
Automated wash systems are employed in both commercial and residential environments to wash a vehicle. The particular configuration of the automated wash system is often dependent on the environment in which it is used. For example, commercial systems may have substantially more area in which to wash a vehicle compared to residential systems and, accordingly, may employ relatively complicated cleaning mechanisms. In such commercial systems, the vehicle may be moved through or parked in a building, such as a garage-like enclosure, as various cleaning processes are performed. The cleaning stations may take various forms including, for example, a pre-soak station, a soap application station, side and overhead brush stations, a rinse station, a liquid polish application station, and a drying station.
Residential wash systems and smaller commercial wash systems may employ brushless wash methods in an effort to reduce the area that such systems occupy. Brushless systems may apply high pressure liquid jet streams to wash the vehicle as the vehicle sits at a stationary location in a garage-like enclosure. The jet streams may be applied to the vehicle in several different manners, depending on design constraints. For example, the jet streams may be applied concurrently over the length of the vehicle by a stationary assembly. Alternatively, the jet streams may be applied by an assembly that moves about the vehicle.
Existing residential wash systems and smaller commercial wash systems are often not as effective at washing a vehicle as their full-size commercial counterparts. High pressure jet stream systems also require complex high pressure liquid delivery systems. Accordingly, improvements in the design and efficiency of such compact systems are needed.